Floira Nedra
Personality Floira is a very shy and timid girl who seems to be very naive and inexperienced. She hates to fight and, if it didn't mean risking her life or being unable to ever return to her plant-filled home, she would rather just stay around one area instead. To other beings, she tends to avoid. But her kindness becomes very apparent when she's around plants or people she has come to trust. Powers Floira is capable of speaking to plants and can understand them. She is also capable of growing plants from seeds and roots or other plants, and is able to grow Easter lily-like flowers on their own in any situation as long as the plant is capable of growing there. She is also capable of generating her body, so long as her core seed remains in tact. The regeneration process is slow, however, unless she goes into a meditation-like state and roots herself into soil. The soil's quality also effects the speed, with low quality making little difference and high quality making a large difference. One ability that Floira does have, but doesn't share with the majority with her race, is telepathy. She is capable of entering, reading, and speaking in others minds. This is strengthened by the location of her core seed, which is close to her center and thus, increases her mental abilities greatly. Appearance Floira is very small and lightweight, being only 4 feel and 8 inches tall and only 58 pounds. Her skin color is a dark olive green and it has the same roughness as a stem of a plant. Her white and ivory colored 'hair' are more like petals, layered a couple of times on top of each other and curling at the ends, ending near her waist. One single hair petal goes over her forehead, covering over a lily that is kept in her hair. On her collarbone is a green crystalline core seed that feels warm to the touch, but has a hard and smooth texture. Surrounding it are gold plates delicately attached to the core seed and skin. For her clothing, she wears a pure white silky tube top with light green designs near the top. On her arms she wears white sleeves with green designs that spread out like petals towards where it ends at her elbows. Floira wears two skirts of the same color and material as her other clothing, one as a mini skirt, and around that drapes over the miniskirt. A vine belt wraps around her waist with an orange colored lily growing on its center. Attached to the miniskirt is a light green fishnet-like material the wraps around her legs and then fans out after reaching her knees, and on her legs are plain white leggings stopping at her ankles. Paraphernalia Powers History Participation in E.G.G. Relationships While Floira is shy, she can be friendly as well and is willing to befriend those who seem to be on her side. Trivia *Her appearance and design are based off of Easter lilies. *Her ability to grow Easter lily-like plants results on her type of Nyaidian. Each kind of Nyaidian are able to grow the type of plant they resemble by spreading seeds from their own body. **On her world, the flower Floira is capable of growing are called Snow Stars. They are sturdy and, while they do resemble Earth's Easter Lilies, are a different kind of plant entirely. They are capable of producing a strong pollen that puts to sleep anyone who inhales the pollen. *Her age is equivalent to an 18 1/2 year old human. Category:Characters/Players Category:Protagonists